Juguete Usado
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: "Te odio, te odio tanto" La voz de Courtney era ronca, intentaba controlar su nudo en la garganta. "Lo sé" Dijo Duncan serio mientras se acercaba a besarla. Eso era lo que ahora ella era para él: Un juguete viejo y usado.
1. Chapter 1

Desaparecí por bastante tiempo! Prometo en seguir Drama Total El Reencuentro, en esta semana me inspiro un poco y la sigo. Ahora se me ocurrió hacer una historia un poco diferente D&C, más oscura. Espero que les guste.

* * *

La casa no tenía vitalidad, una tenue iluminación hacía que el ambiente sea aún más depresivo. Todo era muy diferente a lo que solía ser. Ella ya no era la misma.  
Unos rápidos golpeteos retumbaban sobre la madera que cubría el suelo, estaba sentada en el gran sofá de su sala de estar con la mirada perdida, el único sonido que se podía escuchar en esa vacía noche era el sonido de las agujas del reloj._ Tic tac, tic tac_. La mirada de Courtney se desvió para mirar la hora, sus ojos estaban apagados acompañados por unas grandes ojeras púrpuras. Suspiró. "No vendrá" era todo lo que ella podía pensar en el momento. Ahora sus ojos estaban situados en la puerta de entrada. _Tic tac, tic tac_. Su corazón se aceleró. "No vendrá, está vez era en serio" Sus perfectas uñas se incrustaron en un almohadón al cual lo agujereó.

Segundos más tarde el timbre sonó, lentamente Courtney se levanto tambaleándose del sofá. Vacilante se acercó a la puerta, no iba a preguntar quién era; ella lo sabía muy bien. Estas visitas ya eran rutina, una vez por semana él vendría a la misma hora de siempre. Su pequeña y temblorosa mano abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la figura de un hombre tan afectado como lo estaba ella.

"¿Me vas a dejar entrar o voy a tener que obligarte?"

Su voz era la misma de siempre, era la voz de alguien que alguna vez la hizo feliz. Ahora ambos eran un desastre, estaban muy lejos de ser esos joviales adolescentes de hacía un par de años. Ese reality show lo cambió todo y para peor.

"Sé que aunque no quiera que pases lo harás de todas formas"

Courtney se echó para atrás y cerró la puerta. Por un momento se miraron, como completos desconocidos.  
Luego de que el show terminara, todos los ex concursantes perdieron contacto salvo ellos dos. Courtney sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal, las visitas de Duncan la perjudicaban y no sólo a ella, sino también a Duncan ya que él seguía con Gwen, hasta vivían juntos.  
Lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro, Courtney fue la primera en hablar.

"Creía que habíamos acordado que la semana pasada era la última vez que vendrías" Su voz era fría como el hielo. Aunque ella no lo admitiese, estaba esperando en lo más profundo de su alma que Duncan la siguiese visitando, eso la mantenía entera. Le brindaba un poco de vitalidad a su cuerpo ahora débil y apagado.

Duncan no contestó, sino que se acercó aún más hacia ella y la tomó de la cara para darle un apasionado beso. Sus labios encastraban perfectamente, había un magnetismo animal que los atraía aunque no quisieran. Él la tiró contra la pared y sus manos bajaron hacía su pequeña cintura. Courtney se volvía a sentir viva nuevamente, eso era lo que hacían una vez cada semana, eso era lo que ella esperaba con tantas ansias aunque sabía que estaba mal. Súbitamente alejó sus labios de los de él, Duncan no dejó de besarla, su boca bajó hacia el cuello.

"Esto… no está… bien" Agitada, la respiración de Courtney se hacía irregular, Duncan seguía besando y succionando la piel de su cuello con mayor intensidad. Veneno corría ahora por las venas de Courtney a medida que su ira aumentaba. Apartó a Duncan de un golpe secó en el abdomen.

"¿Ahora la historia cambió, eh?" Courtney estaba furiosa "¿Engañas cada semana a Gwen conmigo?" Una sonrisa psicópata se formó en su rostro. "El maldito karma nos afecta a todos" Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas, estaba desquisiada. Duncan se acercó bruscamente a ella y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos

"No vuelvas a decir eso" Esta vez su voz era irreconocible sus ojos estaban inyectados de odio, sus dedos se clavaron aún más fuerte en la carne de los delicados brazos de Courtney. "Me estas lastimando" Un nudo en la garganta la hizo pensar en cómo las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora, ella era tan sólo un juguete viejo y usado para él, su lugar estaba con Gwen.  
_"Un juguete que podía usar y descartar a gusto"_ ese era el pensamiento que corría por el cerebro de Courtney todas las noches.  
Duncan la soltó y ella colisionó nuevamente contra la pared. Ambos se miraron sin emitir palabra alguna. Segundos después se acercaron, unas manchitas púrpuras se asomaban por la piel de Courtney, las manos de Duncan le habían quedado marcadas. Un juguete viejo y usado.

"Te odio, te odio tanto" La voz de Courtney ahora era ronca, intentaba controlar su nudo en la garganta.

"Lo sé" Dijo Duncan serio mientras se acercaba a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo. Un juguete usado.

"Te odio, te odio, te odio" Cada vez lo decía más alto, con esto los besos se hacían más intensos y desesperados. Él celular de Duncan sonó, el miró el número y cortó.

"¿Era ella, verdad?" Veneno, odio e ira incontrolable con cada palabra.

"Sí, mejor me voy" Un subidón de celos desmedidos subieron por la columna vertebral de Courtney.

"Esta es la última vez" Dijo Courtney a medida que abría la puerta, aunque ella tenía verdaderamente miedo de que lo poco que tenían se desvaneciera. Tenía miedo a perder lo poco que le quedaba de él.

"Ambos sabemos que no es así" Le susurró al oído con arrogancia, luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Antes que se alejara demasiado, con voz algo quebrada Courtney insistió. "¿Tan sólo soy tu juguete, al que usas y descartas cuando se te da la gana, no?" Duncan la miró y sin hacer ningún gesto se subió a su auto, para luego desaparecer en la noche.

Al entrar a la casa Courtney se dejó caer al piso y estalló en llanto, pataleó y rompió más de un plato. Sentía impotencia, estaba fuera de control. Su relación con Duncan ahora era enfermiza, destruía todo a medida que avanzaba. Otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla. "Esta fue la última vez" Ella tenía bien en claro que eso era mentira.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Estaba pensado para ser un one-shot. Pero si quieren la continuo y la transformo en Two-shot.  
Gracias por todas las reviews de las otras historias, me pone feliz que les gusten mis historias.  
Hasta la proxima!  
_Drama Queen 283._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por las reviews que dejan, las adoro. Decidí transformar esta historia en un Three-Shot ya que no podía apurar el final convirtiendola en un Two-shot. Asi que en esta semana subiré la última parte de esta historia.

* * *

_Lo que tenemos es un gran amor. Es complicado. Intenso. Devastador.  
No importa cuanto luchemos para evitarlo, siempre nos vamos a sentir atraídos._

Otra nueva semana. _Tic tac, tic tac_. El único sonido perceptible en esa gran pero a la vez vacía habitación. El ambiente estaba pesado, se podía notar la tensión que había en el aire. Courtney comenzó a impacientarse. Miró por enécima vez la hora. Los minutos pasaban y él no venía. "No vendrá" pensaba mientras abrazaba sus rodillas fuertemente contra su pecho. "Tendría que haber aprovechado cada segundo de su última visita" Su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, si alguien entraba justo en ese momento a la casa de seguro pensaba que estaba loca o completamente desequilibrada.

_Tic tac, tic tac_. Las manecillas del reloj sonaban cada vez más fuerte mostrando el inevitable paso de la noche. El cuerpo de Courtney colisionó contra los almohadones del sofá, aún seguía apretando sus piernas contra el pecho. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla arruinando el maquillaje que prolijamente se había aplicado para impresionar a Duncan. Pero esta vez Duncan no vendría. Al segundo que ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, instintivamente tomó la almohada y la mordió. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a gritar, desesperada, pensando que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Otro grito mezclado con llanto y ahogo se escucho en la noche, luego todo se volvió silencioso.

El silvido de los pájaros hizo que Courtney abriera lentamente los ojos, estaba cegada por la luz de un nuevo día la cual entraba incesantemente por la ventana. Aún seguía acostada en posición fetal en el sillón. Despeinada y con el maquillaje arruinado se incorporó. No podía sentir nada, no estaba ni furiosa ni triste. Sentía un gran vacío en su alma.  
¿Desde cuándo esa chica tan segura y fuerte paso a ser una persona débil y vulnerable? A pesar de todo se bañó y vistió con desgano, estaba decidida a salir de esa casa e inspirar un poco de aire fresco. Estacionó en un pequeño supermercado, hacía mucho que no comía bien ni compraba algo comestible. A regañadientes intentó agarrar un canasto donde puso todos productos que necesitaba, sus ojeras púrpuras denotaban su cansancio. Tan sólo le faltaba pagar para poder volver nuevamente a deprimirse en su fría casa. Pero nunca pudo llegar hacia la caja ya que en el intento chocó bruscamente con una mujer.

"Perdona, fue mi culpa" Dijo Courtney mientras levantaba torpemente su canasto. Se le paró el corazón. Esa mujer era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que le quitó su razón para vivir, la que le usurpó su motivo para respirar. Allí, a unos pocos centímetros estaba Gwen.

"Courtney, tanto tiempo. Ya pasaron… ¿7años?" Una pobre frase para romper el hielo. Se notaba lo incómoda que Gwen estaba con la situación, ya que no podía hacer contacto visual con Courtney.

"No, pasaron 6" fue un comentario seco, frío y lleno de odio el cual incomodó aún más a Gwen.

"Ah, ok… bueno… mejor voy a pagar" Con eso se dio media vuelta, aunque no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando Courtney dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, algo que la preocupaba hasta el fondo de cada una de sus células

"¿Cómo esta... él?" El odio se había retirado de su voz, ésta ahora sólo era monótona y fría. Gwen se volvió nuevamente hacia Courtney, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. "¿Disculpa?" Courtney sabía que si decía su nombre se quebraría, así que se limitó a esperar a que Gwen se diese cuenta.

"Él… está bien, tan inmaduro como siempre" dijo con una media sonrisa forzada. Courtney asintió y trato de oprimir las emociones que amenazaban con salir, dejó el canasto con la comida en el suelo y salió zumbando de la tienda hacia su auto. Gwen se quedo inmóvil en el lugar, impactada por lo demacrada que Courtney estaba. Suspiró.

"Él te nombra cada noche en sueños" Dijo en voz baja, desesperanzada. Lo único que la hacía sentir un poco mejor era que Courtney nunca se iba a enterar de eso.

Las horas pasaron y se llevaron con ellas al sol, a cambio quedo la luna llena decorando el cielo oscuro de la noche. El cuerpo de Courtney estaba recostado nuevamente en el sofá, con una taza de té en la mano. El timbre sonó. No podía ser Duncan "Él tenía que haber venido ayer". Incrédula se acercó a la puerta, no tenía intenciones de ilucionarse.  
"¿Quién es?" preguntó agresivamente. No esperaba para nada la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir.

"¿Acaso ya no me esperas más?" Con esto el corazón de Courtney dio un vuelco, algo shockeada se apresuró a abrir la puerta y ahí parado estaba la persona culpable de su gran desequilibrio emocional, Duncan.

"No pienso dejarte pasar" Odio con cada palabra "Te esperaba ayer… pero no apareciste" Sus órbitas oscuras se clavaban con las verdes-azuladas de él. "No quiero volver a verte nunca más" Otra mentira más ¿Alguna vez esto iba a terminar? Una sonrisa petulante se formó en la cansada cara de Duncan.

"Tú no puedes vivir sin mis visitas y lo sabes" Con impotencia Courtney intentó golpear a Duncan, pero él desvió el golpe ágilmente. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos.

"Al parecer tu tampoco ya que no dejas de venir" Ahora era Courtney la que puso una mueca arrogante en la cara "¿Qué sucede?" dijo ella a medida que arrastraba a Duncan de la remera hacia dentro de la casa. "¿Las cosas no andan bien con Gwennie?" Sus palabras cortaban como un cuchillo. Estaba comenzando a perder el control y esto Duncan lo sabía "¿Ella no te satisface como yo lo hago, eh?" Cada vez hablaba más alto, su voz era temblorosa aunque estaba llena de confianza. Duncan la tomó bruscamente por los hombros y la zamarreó.  
"Ya deja de hablar" Volvió a mirarla fijo.  
Courtney cerró lentamente sus cansados ojos, e inspiró placenteramente la esencia de Duncan, olió su perfume. Él se acercó aún más, sabiendo el efecto que le producía su cercanía. Ahora estaba tan próximo que Courtney podía oler su aliento a menta fresca. Volvió a inspirar, tratando de guardar para siempre estos recuerdos.

El celular de Duncan sonó e interrumpió la atmósfera que se había creado. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Courtney. Sabía que era Gwen. Siempre era Gwen la que llamaba e interrumpía los pocos momentos que tenían juntos. Los cansados ojos de Duncan miraban simultáneamente a Courtney y al celular. Oprimió la tecla de finalizar llamada.  
"Será mejor que me vaya, dejemos esto para la próxima" Dijo Duncan alejándose unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Courtney. Esto la desestabilizó; ya no aguantaba más, sus piernas se aflojaron y cayó al piso. Estaba vulnerable, tirada en el piso. Duncan se agacho para estar a su altura y la miro algo desconcertado.

"No puedo más, Duncan. No soporto el dolor punzante que se forma en mi pecho cada vez que te veo" Más lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, no podía reprimir su angustia.

"Quizás sea mejor que deje de visitarte por algún tiempo" Esto la terminó de quebrar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él aterrorizados. Fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho, eso era a lo que más temía Courtney. No lo vería más. Se iría para siempre, esta vez iba en serio. Muy en serio.

"No… no puedes hacerme eso…" Dijo entre sollozos mientras extendía su mano hacia el pecho de Duncan, se quedaron en silencio mientras ella sentía su exhausto corazón.

"¿Qué nos pasó?" Susurró ella con la cabeza gacha. Él la apartó y puso un dedo en sus labios para que deje de hablar.

"Lo único que te causo es sufrimiento, lo mejor va a ser que me vaya... por lo menos por un tiempo" Fue una de las pocas veces en la que no utilizó sarcasmo ni expresiones arrogantes, se sentía _culpable_. Culpable por todo. Quitó su dedo índice de los labios de Courtney y los reemplazó por un beso, quizá ese beso sería el último que compartirían. Ambos se pararon y dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"Algunos dicen que si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, eventualmente encontrarán su camino de vuelta" Dijo Courtney con voz algo entrecortada pero esperanzada antes de que Duncan se fuera hacia su auto.

"Nunca creí en esas idioteces que dicen los poetas y escritores" En el fondo, aunque no lo admitiese él esperaba con intensidad que esa frase fuera cierta.

Intercambiaron una última mirada la cual duro varios segundos ya que no sabían cuándo se volverían a ver.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap! Quiero agradecer a:  
PrincesaSteroLove, liberty princess, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, .999, MIREYA DXC, polloha, el cuervo blanco, TheEnvyIsTheBestSin, eclipse total, Santana Black, Barby Hyuga. (perdón si me olvido de alguien estoy apurada ya que tendria que estar estudiando en este momento jaja!) Quiero decirles gracias por sus palabras no solo en esta historia sino en las demás tambien, ya que son muy animadoras y lindas, simplemente adoro sus reviews. Son lo mejor compañeros de fanfiction!

_Drama Queen 283._


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimo capítulo, que emoción! Cambié la narración para el último capítulo en puntos de vista, asi los personajes muestran más lo que piensan y lo que perciben. POV=punto de vista.  
Espero que les guste!

* * *

_Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
Tuviste mi corazón en tus manos  
E hiciste con el lo que quisiste - Rolling in the deep.  
_

**Duncan POV:**

Odio mi vida. Así de simple. Si les dijese mi rutina vomitarían. Vivo en un pequeño departamento y trabajo en una tienda de videos donde mi anticuado jefe no me permite usar mis piercings, nunca le hago ni el más mínimo caso lo que lleva a una reducción de sueldo y a una desatisfecha Gwen. Gwen, otro problema más en mi vida. Al principio todo marchaba bien, molestábamos a los perdedores, mirábamos películas sangrientas y éramos despreocupados; ahora hace dos años que casi no nos hablamos ¡Y vivimos bajo el mismo techo! Muchas cosas pasaron para que estemos en esa situación, no voy a nombrarlas todas ya que no tengo tiempo ni ganas pero todo se resumiría en dos personas: la vuelta de ese perdedor y melancólico Elvis y la princesa malcriada. Hablando de la princesa, ya hacen dos semanas que no visito su casa y eso me tiene de muy mal humor.

Con un sándwich en la mano y una soda me tiré de pleno en el sofá a ver mi serie favorita, al fin un momento de tranquilidad en este mono ambiente. Lamentablemente no duró mucho, ya que Gwen entró bruscamente a la casa, como ya casi no nos hablamos no me molesté en saludarla. No pude disfrutar ni un segundo de la serie que Gwen hizo lo que todas las mujeres deberían evitar hacer cuando un hombre mira TV tranquilo: Se paró en frente del televisor tapando por completo la maldita pantalla.

"¿Te podrías correr unos centímetros, _corazón_?" Dije sarcásticamente enfatizando 'corazón'.

"¿Y a ti te molestaría ordenar un poco la casa y dejar de traer la mitad de tu sueldo, _cariño_?" Una respuesta tan sarcástica como la mía a la cual sólo guiñe un ojo.

Lo bueno de Gwen es que no grita ni rompe cosas o me golpea, a diferencia de una persona que hacía o mejor dicho hace todo lo nombrado anteriormente. Era bueno para mis oídos pero aburrido. El celular de Gwen comenzó a sonar, ella lo ignoró y apagó. No soy ningún idiota como lo era ese modelo de Justin o ese nerd de Harold, yo sabía que era Trent quien le mandaba mensajes.

"No me molesta que le contestes a _Elvis_" Dije irónicamente, ella me miró un poco boquiabierta.

"Su nombre es Trent, Duncan. Su abuela está muy enferma"

Hay que ser estúpido para creerse eso.

"¡Wow que importante!" Creo que me estoy volviendo experto en el sarcasmo "Qué Elvis le consiga un maldito doctor o que la meta en un asilo" A esta respuesta Gwen revoleó los ojos.

"Ya te expliqué que lo estoy ayudando con eso y…"

"¿A las dos de la mañana?" Dije escéptico. ¿Gwen creía que era un idiota o qué?

Se quedó muda unos segundos pero luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué en vez de hablar tanto de mí no hablamos de tus extrañas salidas una vez por semana a media noche?" Dijo arqueando una ceja. No se le escapaba nada.

"Quizá trafico drogas ¿Te importaría?" Me mantuve serio aunque por dentro no aguantaba la risa.

"Duncan, yo tampoco soy una ilusa ¿O a caso crees que no te escucho todas las noches diciendo el nombre de Courtney?" O cuando la crucé en el supermercado ¿No pensarás que no me di cuenta la cara que ponía cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre?" Su voz seguía dentro de todo tranquila.

¿Esta mujer trabajaba en la CIA? ¿Cómo diablos sabía que soñaba con Courtney? No me dio tiempo a responder que siguió hablando.

"Tampoco contestas mis llamados a esa hora ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de que estás con ella?"

"Mmm, no…"

Ok, esto ya se estaba tornando ridículamente incómodo ¿Por qué no dejábamos la estúpida charla y volvíamos a fingir que no sabíamos que yo la engañaba con Courtney y ella a mí con ese patético músico? Gwen siguió reprochando ¿Cuándo demonios se iba a callar?

"Bueno porque te seguí una noche… y los vi" Definitivamente esta mujer es una espía, sólo pensarlo me hizo reír.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Ahí si levantó la voz, aunque no llegó a gritar.

"Vamos Gwen, deja de quejarte y déjame ver la televisión en paz" Dio un paso hacia atrás y desenchufó el televisor, ahora sí que me hizo enojar. Fruncí el ceño.

"Vete, esto se termina acá" Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras lo decía. Quise pensar que era una jodida broma ¡Hacía dos años que fingíamos que no sabíamos nada! ¿Y ahora ella se volvía loca? Debía de estar en su período.

"¿No me escuchaste? Busca tus cosas y vete" Dijo elevando un poco más la voz. Definitivamente estaba hormonal.

"¿Por qué demonios me tengo que ir yo?" Dije algo indignado ¿Me quería dejar en la calle?

"¡Por qué esta es mi casa, Duncan!" Diablos, tenía razón. Yo me había mudado con ella.

"Bien" Dije mientras comencé a empacar mis cosas.

Una hora antes tenía una casa en donde podía dormir y ahora iba a pasar la noche en el suelo ¿Cómo un vagabundo? ¡Ni siquiera tenía cartones! Pensé seriamente en robar alguna tienda pero si lo hacía ¿Quién diablos me sacaría de la cárcel…? ¿Gwen? ¿Courtney? Definitivamente no era una opción. Aunque quisiera las tiendas estaban cerradas ¡Es de maldita madrugada! ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer a las 2 Am? De repente tuve una idea.

**Courtney POV:**

2 Am y seguía despierta. Ya no tenía mucho que hacer, había ordenado un poco la inhóspita casa en la cual vivía. Ni siquiera podría llamarse hogar. Hacía dos semanas desde la última visita y todo había empeorado, mis piernas tenían unos rojos arañazos que yo misma me había hecho a causa de un ataque de nervios.  
Todo estaba en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el reloj. _Tic tac, tic tac_. No aguantaba más ese sonido, en un ataque de ira tomé un martillo de la caja de herramientas y comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que el sonido cesó. Miré mi reflejo en una ventana, parecía una psicópata desquiciada. Respiré hondo. Hacía mucho que no respiraba profundamente. Miré nuevamente al piso lleno de restos del reloj, lamentablemente tenía que limpiarlo. Iba a buscar la escoba cuando sonó el timbre. No voy a negar que en lo profundo de mi ser anhelaba que fuese Duncan. Pero ya casi había perdido todas las esperanzas.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunte vacilante, temerosa a la respuesta.

"…Yo" Esa era una voz que no se olvida, era Duncan ¿Qué hacía viniendo a esta hora? No iba a negar que sentí alivio cuando supe que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Aunque no lo iba a demostrar.

"¿Por qué esta vez te tendría que dejar pasar?" Mi entonación al hacer la pregunta era firme y fría, disfrutaba tener el control.

"¿Por que termine con Gwen?" Dijo dubitativo seguro de que no lo dejaría pasar.

"¿Esa es tu única razón?" Necesitaba que me dijese lo que sentía de una vez por todas.

"¿Y por qué no dejo de pensar ni un segundo ti?" Dijo entonando su voz. Sonreí. Por suerte él no iba a saberlo. Abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba parado, tieso. Dejó sus cosas y pasó. No estaba ni un poco presentable, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido a causa de mis nervios.

"¿A caso asesinaste al pobre reloj?" Dijo en tono burlón. Seguramente piensa que estoy loca o mentalmente inestable.

"Oh ja, ja" Mi tono era sarcástico. Ahí fue cuando me tomé un segundo en mirarlo detenidamente, había cambiado, tenía el rostro cansado y sus preciosos ojos claros eran opacos y sin vida. Yo no estaba mucho mejor tampoco. Ambos éramos un desastre. Voví a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunté temerosa a que diga que se iba de la ciudad o algo parecido. Aunque no quisiera sentía una conexión magnética hacia él. Estaba segura de que Duncan sentía la misma electricidad.

"Ahora… bueno ahora empezaremos de cero" Dijo con una sonrisa exhausta. El destino nos seguía uniendo.

"Tú sabes que me gusta planear las cosas, esa es una respuesta muy amplia" Exclamé devolviéndole una débil sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin.

"Bueno… primero empezaré por besarte, luego seguro que nos terminemos acostando y me mudaré contigo" Su voz era pícara.

"¿¡Mudarte conmigo!" ¿Acaso estaba loco, los dos bajo un mismo techo?

"Nos acostumbraremos, aparte Gwen me echó de casa así que no te queda otra, princesa" Al oír ese apodo me sentí nuevamente viva, no me llamaba así desde hacía muchos años.

Lentamente Duncan se acercó hacia mí, sus manos rodearon mi cara y me besó apasionadamente. Volví a respirar, podía notar como la presión en mi pecho se iba poco a poco. Aparté suavemente a Duncan, seguido a eso lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Esta vez prometes no abandonarme?" Tenía miedo a su respuesta, otra vez no podría soportarlo.

"Esta vez prometo hacerte feliz" Y con eso volvió a besarme.

* * *

Les gusto? Era el final que esperaban o no?  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia, gracias por leerla y por las reviews.  
Hasta la próxima!  
_Drama Queen 283._


	4. Nota de Autor

Perdón si desepcioné a alguno con el final pero me pareció la forma más realista de cerrar la historia. Aca trato de explicar brevemente como pensé el final y como pensé además a las actitudes y acciones de los personajes.

**1-** La historia estaba planeada originalmente para cumplir la función de one-shot. Pero luego pensé ¿Funcionará hacer una pequeña historia? Todavía tengo mis dudas de que haya sido una buena idea. Finalmente se convirtió en un three-shot.

**2-** Al agregarle los capítulos siguientes y pensando sobre la marcha como se iba a desarrollar, comencé a moldear el final sabiendo que tenía que ser de alguna manera feliz aunque no del todo para hacerlo un poco más realista ya que en la vida no todo termina bien y había pensado esta historia para que sea más hosca. Por eso parece que Duncan volvió con Courtney porque lo dejó Gwen aunque no es del todo así.

Todos los personajes son más oscuros y atormentados por el paso de los años, sus personalidades cambiaron a causa de la desesperación y/o problemas que tuvieron que pasar. Pero aún así traté de mantener en el fondo la escencia de cada personaje, paso a explicar:

Con el paso del tiempo su relación pasa a ser más enfermiza, ninguno de los dos es lo mismo sin el otro. Saben que juntos se autodestruyen, lastiman y cometen errores pero no pueden evitar estar juntos. Tienen un cierto magnetismo y química que no pueden negar. Eso es lo que más me atrae de D&C, me gusta como se complementan a pesar de tener tantas disfuncionalidades.

**Courtney:** De alguna manera su 'coraza' donde mantenía sus sentimientos y debilidades se rompió y pasó a ser un personaje inestable con grandes cambios de caracter ya que pasaba de la depreción extrema a la ira. Aunque la vieja Courtney de algún modo está ahí: sigue siendo intensa, terca, determinada, hostíl y fría.

**Duncan:** Con Duncan tuve un gran dilema, no iba a sacarlo tanto de personaje y hacerlo un romantico sentimental que vuelve rogando perdón. Él no es así para nada por eso me mantuve fiel al hacerlo distante, arrogante e un poco insensible. Aunque en el fondo si siente cosas por Courtney y a su forma en el final se da cuenta de que el destino los va a seguir uniendo y que así de atormentados de lo que están y con todos los errores que ambos cometieron, se pertenecen el uno al otro.

**3-** Como bien dijo saQhra, la vuelta de Trent fue como el karma de Duncan. Es de alguna manera irónico como la historia se volvió a repetir.

* * *

Hay más para analizar pero no los quiero aburrir, mejor lo hago breve. Como algunos dicen: "No aclares que oscurece". Asi que lo dejo a su libre interpretación. Bueno espero haber aclarado un poco lo que pensaban, de vuelta perdón si no era el final que esperaban, me pareció dentro de todo el más correcto.  
Gracias por todas las reviews :)

_Drama Queen 283_


End file.
